Silk sheets
by HopesAndSushi
Summary: Juste un OS baveux et guimauveux a souhait entre Jesper et Mogens :)


-Encore une journée crevante, bougonna Jesper en regagnant l'abri de sa maison à la nuit tombée, sa sacoche lourde de lettres pesant contre sa hanche.

Sans hésiter, le jeune homme alla se laisser tomber sur son lit après s'être débarrassé des vêtements superflus et lâcha un gémissement à fendre le cœur.

-Je veux mes draps de soiiiiiiiie!!! geignit le rouquin en s'enroulant dans sa mince couverture.

* * *

-Dites facteur, c'est quand votre anniversaire? questionna Mogens un jour qu'il venait récupérer le courrier.

Jesper lui jeta un regard étrange avant de hausser les épaules.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le dirai.

-Alleeeeeeer! insista joyeusement le marin en s'appuyant contre le bord de la fenêtre. Tiens, je vous donne le mien et vous le donnez le votre, deal?

-Pas deal. N'avez vous donc pas un travail? marmonna Jesper en lui lâchant un sac rempli de lettres dans les bras.

-Laissez moi deviner dans ce cas!

-Bonne chance, ricana le rouquin. Vous n'y arriverez ja-

-Le cinq août?

Le facteur se figea aussitôt, les yeux écarquillés.

-Comment.. Que... Mais...

Puis, tout s'éclaira dans sa tête et il vira au rouge pétant.

-Vous avez demandé à Alva!!

-C'est bien possible, en effet, ronronna le capitaine en redressant sa casquette sur son front.

-Vous... Vous n'arrêterez donc jamais de me harceler?! éclata soudain le jeune homme, faisant sursauter le marin.

-Vous harceler? Le mot est un peu fort non?

-Fort?! Vous plaisantez j'espère?! Allez vous en!

Mogens dût sentir qu'il y avait urgence, parce qu'il se hâta de récupérer les sacs et de repartir vers la ville.

Jesper lui-même ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce soudain accès de colère, mais il le regrettait déjà.

Sans doute était-ce dû au manque de sommeil causé par ses nombreuses balades nocturnes, ou bien les conditions dans lesquelles il vivait (bien que je village ait rendu sa maison bien plus habitable, il ne s'y était toujours pas fait), ou encore le fait que l'hiver a Smeerensburg était interminable et que, bien qu'il fasse souvent grand soleil, la neige permanente commençait à miner le moral du garçon.. Tant de raisons avaient donné naissance à une horrible frustration, et Mogens avait eu le malheur de passer par là au moment où cette dernière explosait.

Enfin, Jesper ne s'en voulait pas trop, le vieux loup de mer était solide, il reviendrait l'escagasser bien assez vite.

Alors, sans plus se préoccuper de cet incident, le facteur récupéra son manteau et se dirigea vers chez Klaus.

* * *

Jesper ne revit pas Mogens de la semaine, ni du mois.

Pas plus qu'il ne le vit après.

Et cela commençait à lui peser, en plus de tout le reste.

Le marin avait beau être insupportable, au fond, Jesper aimait bien ses taquineries.

Il demanda à droite et à gauche, faussement désintéressé, si quelqu'un avait récemment vu le marin, mais toutes les réponses qu'il reçut furent négatives au possible.

Et puis, le matin du cinq août, alors qu'il arpentait la rue menant à l'école à la recherche de courrier, un puissant vrombissement lui apprit qu'un navire approchait.

Il fit aussitôt demi-tour et marcha aussi tranquillement que possible, trépignant tout de même d'impatience.

Et, effectivement, c'était bien Mogens qui revenait au port, toujours coiffé de sa casquette, son sourire de Cheshire scotché sur le visage.

-Ah? Vous n'êtes pas mort en mer finalement? demanda très innocemment Jesper alors qu'il remontait le ponton vers le bateau.

Le capitaine releva le nez vers lui et émit un petit rire.

-Malheureusement pour vous, même si c'était le cas, mon fantôme trouverait le moyen de revenir vous embêter!

-Ça, je n'en doute pas, approuva le rouquin en s'arrêtant au niveau de son aîné. Plus sérieusement, où étiez-vous?

-A la recherche d'un article rare, répondit Mogens, les yeux luisants de malice.

Jesper faillit lui demander quoi mais se ravisa. Quand l'homme faisait cette tête là, mieux valait ne pas poser de questions.

-Vous êtes curieux avouez. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous saurez bien assez vite ce que c'est, insista le marin en finissant d'atteler son bateau à la rive.

* * *

-Joyeux anniversaire! scanda Alva en levant son verre, bientôt imitée par Klaus.

Jesper rosit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, pris par surprise.

Il s'était juste rendu chez l'ermite pour avoir des nouvelles, et voilà qu'il tombait sur une petite fête surprise organisée par ses deux amis. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise pour les surprises, mais là, il acceptait de faire une exception.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous autour d'une fondue de première qualité, à bavasser et rire comme des enfants.

Mais, alors que Klaus se levait pour débarrasser, trois coups sourds retentirent à sa porte.

Jesper, niché au fond de son fauteuil, y fit à peine attention, persuadé qu'un des deux autres allait aller ouvrir. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, que voulez-vous.

-Jesper, tu peux aller voir? demanda gentiment Alva en ramassant les assiettes.

Le rouquin lui lança un regard curieux mais obéit et alla ouvrir la porte du chalet.

Pour tomber nez à nez avec Mogens.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt par réflexe et il fixa le marin avec insistance.

-Que voulez-vous?

-Bonsoir à vous aussi, chantonna l'homme avec son drôle d'accent, sans se départir de son sourire.

-Bonsoir, concéda Jesper. Que voulez-vous?

-Quel jour est-on déjà?

-Vous êtes vraiment monté jusqu'ici pour avoir la date? grommela Jesper. Le cinq août.

L'homme en face de lui sourit davantage lorsque le visage de son ami s'illumina de compréhension.

Puis se referma aussitôt de méfiance, ce qui poussa le marin à éclater de rire.

-Je suis ici en paix! assura le brun en levant les mains en signe de reddition, dévoilant de ce fait le paquet qu'il tenait dans l'une d'elles.

-C'est quoi ça? questionna aussitôt Jesper sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Eh bien, qui dit anniversaire dit cadeau non?

-C'est.. Pour moi?

Là, Jesper était ébahi.

Certes, son entente avec Mogens était on ne peut plus cordiale (hem), mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce dernier grimpe toute la montagne pour lui remettre un cadeau.

-Il semblerait que oui, enfin, si j'en crois ce qui est écrit dessus, rétorqua le marin en faisant semblant de déchiffrer sa propre écriture sur le papier d'emballage. Le voulez-vous?

-Je, heu, eh bien oui, balbutia le facteur, toujours perplexe.

En voyant sa confusion, l'homme eut un sourire presque tendre et lui déposa le paquet dans les bras.

-Ouvrez le, que je sache si j'ai eu raison de vous prendre ça!

Jesper hocha frénétiquement la tête avant de déchirer le papier, pressé de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Pour les cadeaux, il était pire que les enfants.

Une fois le papier enlevé, que Mogens se dépêcha de récupérer pour pouvoir le jeter à la prochaine poubelle, Jesper resta comme deux ronds de flan.

Là, dans ses bras, il tenait de superbes draps de soie d'un bleu profond, presque de la couleur de l'océan, en fait.

-Alors? Ai-je bien fait? demanda gentiment Mogens au bout d'un moment.

Jesper ne répondit pas de suite, il fixa le marin devant lui et, sans vraiment réfléchir, se pencha et appuya un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Derrière lui, deux "Enfin!!" retentirent et il éclata de rire.

* * *

Lorsque Cristof Johansen reçut son courrier une froide matinée de décembre, il faillit s'étrangler avec son café en lisant la première lettre. Ou plutôt, en voyant la photographie qui l'accompagnait.

Son fils était allongé dans son lit et blotti contre l'homme qu'il reconnut être le passeur qui l'avait amené sur Smeerensburg un an auparavant.

Les deux souriaient comme des enfants et montraient fièrement leurs mains à l'appareil photo, où brillaient deux petits anneaux d'or.

"Finalement, je te remercie de m'avoir privé de draps de soie." était le seul texte qui accompagnait l'image.

Cristof soupira avant de sourire, ravi de la nouvelle.


End file.
